The present invention relates to spindle-shaped goethite particles, spindle-shaped hematite particles and magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component. More particularly, the present invention relates to spindle-shaped goethite particles which are fine particles and exhibit a good particle size distribution (standard deviation/average major axial diameter); spindle-shaped hematite particles which can be prevented as highly as possible from causing destruction of particle shape when subjected to a heat-reduction step for producing magnetic metal particles, and which are suitable as a starting material for the production of spindle-shape magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component exhibiting a high coercive force, a large saturation magnetization, an excellent oxidation stability and an excellent coercive force distribution (switching field distribution) when incorporated into a magnetic coating film (hereinafter sometimes referred to merely as xe2x80x9cSFDxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csheet SFDxe2x80x9d); and the magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component which are produced from the spindle-shaped goethite particles or the spindle-shaped hematite particles as a starting material, which exhibit a high coercive force, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (switching field distribution) (hereinafter referred to as merely xe2x80x9cSFDrxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cparticle SFDrxe2x80x9d), a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability, and which are excellent in a squareness (Br/Bm) of the sheet due to a good dispersibility in a binder resin.
In recent years, miniaturization, lightening, recording-time prolongation, high density recording and high storage capacity of recording and reproducing apparatuses for audio, video or computers, have proceeded more remarkably. With this progress, magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes and magnetic discs have been increasingly required to have a high performance and a high recording density.
Magnetic recording media have been required to show a high image quality, high output characteristics, and especially improved frequency characteristics. For this reason, it has been demanded to enhance a residual magnetic flux density (Br) and a coercive force of the magnetic recording media.
These characteristics of the magnetic recording media have a close relation to the magnetic particles used therefor. In recent years, magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component have attracted attention because such particles can show a higher coercive force and a larger saturation magnetization as compared to those of conventional magnetic iron oxide particles, and have been put into practice and applied to magnetic recording media such as digital audio tapes (DAT), 8-mm video tapes, Hi-8 tapes, video floppies or W-VHS tapes for Hi-vision. Further, the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component have been adopted in DVC system for digital recording, Zip or super-discs for computers, and recently, large-capacity Hi-FD which are being now industrially put into practice.
In consequence, it has also been strongly demanded to further improve properties of these magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component.
As to the relationship between various characteristics of the magnetic recording media and properties of the magnetic particles used therefor, in order to achieve high density recording, it is generally required that the magnetic particles are fine particles and have a good particle size distribution.
In order to obtain a high image quality, the magnetic recording media for video are required to have a high coercive force (Hc) and a large residual magnetic flux density (Br). In order to impart such a high coercive force (Hc) and a large residual magnetic flux density (Br) to the magnetic recording media, the magnetic particles used therefor are also required to have a coercive force (Hc) as high as possible, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (SFDr) and a large saturation magnetization.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63-26821(1988), it is described that xe2x80x9cFIG. 1 shows a relationship between the SFD measured on the magnetic disc and the reproduction output thereof. . . As is apparent from FIG. 1, the characteristic curve representing the relationship between the SFD and the reproduction output becomes linear. Therefore, it is recognized that the reproduction output of the magnetic disc can be increased by using ferromagnetic particles having a small SFD. Namely, in order to obtain a high reproduction output, it is preferred that the SFD is small, and for example, when it is intended to obtain a more reproduction output than ordinary one, the SFD is required to be not more than 0.6.xe2x80x9d Thus, in order to enhance the reproduction output of magnetic recording media, it is necessary that the SFD (Switching Field Distribution) of the magnetic recording media is small, i.e., the sheet coercive force distribution of the magnetic recording media is narrow. Further, for this purpose, it is required that the magnetic particles used therefor has a good particle size distribution and contain no dendritic particles therein.
As to the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, the finer the particle size thereof becomes, the larger the surface activity thereof becomes, so that the magnetic properties is considerably deteriorated even in air, because such fine particles readily undergo the oxidation reaction by oxygen therein. As a result, it is not possible to produce magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which can show the aimed high coercive force and large saturation magnetization.
In consequence, it has been required to provide magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component which are excellent in oxidation stability.
As described above, at present, there has been a strongest demand for providing magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main particles which are fine particles, contain no dendritic particles, and have a good particle size distribution, a high coercive force, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (SFDr), a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability.
On the other hand, in the production of magnetic recording media, when the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component becomes finer or have a larger saturation magnetization, there tends to be caused such a problem that the particles show a poor dispersibility due to the increase in attraction force between particles or magnetic cohesive force when kneaded and dispersed in a binder resin in an organic solvent. As a result, the magnetic recording media produced therefrom tend to be deteriorated in magnetic characteristics, especially squareness (Br/Bm). Therefore, it have been required that the magnetic metal particles are further improved in magnetic properties.
In general, the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component can be produced by using as starting particles, goethite particles, hematite particles obtained by heat-dehydrating the goethite particles, or particles obtained by incorporating different kind of metals other than iron into these particles; heat-treating the starting particles, if necessary, in a non-reducing atmosphere; and heat-reducing the thus-treated particles in a reducing gas atmosphere. It is known that the obtained magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component have a similar shape to that of goethite particles as the starting particles. Therefore, in order to obtain magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component which satisfy the above various properties, it is necessary to use goethite particles which are fine particles, have a good particle size distribution and an appropriate particle shape, and contain no dendritic particles. Further, it is required to retain the appropriate particle shape and the good particle size distribution of the goethite particles during and after the subsequent heat-treatment.
Conventionally, there are known various methods of producing goethite particles as starting particles for the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component. As methods of preliminarily adding metal compounds containing cobalt which can enhance magnetic properties, aluminum which can impart a good shape-retention property to the magnetic metal particles due to anti-sintering effect thereof, or the like, during the production of goethite particles, there are known, for example, (i) a method of passing an oxygen-containing gas through a suspension containing ferrous hydroxide colloid obtained by adding not more than one equivalent of an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to an aqueous ferrous salt solution in the presence of a cobalt compound, at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. so as to conduct the oxidation reaction, thereby producing acicular goethite particles, followed by conducting a growth reaction thereof (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-11310(1995)); (ii) a method of reacting an aqueous ferrous salt solution to which an acid salt compound of aluminum is added, with an aqueous alkali carbonate solution to which a base salt compound of aluminum is added, thereby obtaining an FeCO3-containing suspension, and passing an oxygen-containing gas through the obtained suspension so as to conduct the oxidation reaction, thereby producing spindle-shaped goethite particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-228614(1994)); (iii) a method of neutralizing and hydrolyzing a mixed aqueous solution containing a ferric salt and a cobalt compound with an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution so as to obtain goethite seed crystal particles, and subjecting the obtained goethite seed crystal particles to growth reaction due to the hydrolysis caused by neutralizing the alkali hydroxide in an aqueous ferric salt solution containing an Al compound (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58-176902(1983)); (iv) a method of aging a suspension containing an Fe2+-containing precipitate obtained by reacting an aqueous alkali carbonate with an aqueous ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidative atmosphere, and passing an oxygen-containing gas through the suspension so as to conduct the oxidation reaction, thereby producing spindle-shaped goethite particles, wherein a Co compound is preliminarily allowed to exist in either the aqueous ferrous salt solution, the suspension containing an Fe2+-containing precipitate or the aged suspension containing an Fe2+-containing precipitate before the oxidation reaction, and wherein an aqueous solution containing a compound of at least one element selected from the group consisting of Al, Si, Ca, Mg, Ba, Sr, Nd and the like, is added in a total amount of 0.1 to 5.0 mol %, calculated as element(s), based on Fe2+ in the aqueous ferrous salt solution, in the course of the oxidation reaction that the percentage of oxidation of Fe2+ therein lies in the range of 50 to 90%, under the same conditions as those of the oxidation reaction (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-126704(1995)); (v) a method of preliminarily adding Si, a rare earth element or the like during the production of goethite particles and then adding a Co compound, and further adding an Al compound in an amount of 6 atm % at most in the course of the oxidation reaction (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 8-165501(1996) and 8-165117(1996)); (vi) a method of neutralizing ferrous salt with alkali hydroxide and/or alkali carbonate, doping a rare earth element and an alkali earth element into iron oxide hydroxide particles in the vicinity of a surface thereof during the oxidation reaction, and then modifying hydroxides of Al and/or Si on a surface of the obtained iron oxide hydroxide particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-140222(1994)); or the like.
In addition, as to the oxidation rate upon the production of goethite particles, there are known a method of producing goethite particles by adjusting an air-flow linear velocity to the specific range (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 59-23922(1984)); a method of initially oxidizing not less than 30 mol % of whole Fe at the specific oxidation rate and then oxidizing the remainder of Fe at a larger oxidation rate than the initial oxidation rate but not more than two times the initial oxidation rate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 1-212232(1989)); or the like.
In the above-mentioned Japanese KOKAIs, there has also been described magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are produced from goethite particles as starting particles.
Magnetic metal particles presently strongly demanded are magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are fine particles, show a good particle size distribution; contain no dendritic particles; have an appropriate particle shape, a high coercive force, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (SFDr), a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability; and are excellent in sheet squareness (Br/Bm) due to the good dispersibility in a binder resin. However, in case of using as starting particles, the goethite particles described in the above-mentioned Japanese KOKAIs, the obtained magnetic metal particles cannot sufficiently satisfy the requirements of these properties.
That is, in the production method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-11310(1995), there can be obtained acicular goethite particles containing Co therein. However, the goethite particles also contain unsuitable dendritic particles therein. In addition, the obtained goethite particles cannot necessarily show a uniform particle size. Further, it is difficult to obtain a large saturation magnetization and a high coercive force, due to contents of Co and Al and positions at which Co and Al exist.
In the production process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-228614(1994), goethite particles which are free from inclusion of dendritic particles and have a uniform particle size, are produced by appropriately controlling the addition of aluminum. However, since the Al content is 6 atm % at most (calculated as Al) based on Fe and the surface of each goethite particle is coated with a Co compound, it is difficult to obtain a large saturation magnetization and a high coercive force.
In the production process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-126704(1995), the Co compound is added in an amount of 1 to 8 atm %, and further the Al compound is added in an amount of 5 atm % at most in the course of the oxidation reaction. However, it is difficult to obtain magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which show a high coercive force, a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability.
In the production processes described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 8-165501(1996) and 8-165117(1996), since the amount of aluminum added is 6 atm % at most, it is difficult to obtain magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which have a high coercive force, a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability, and further the dispersibility in a binder resin is considered to be poor. Meanwhile, when the Al compound is added in the course of the oxidation reaction, it is required to continue the oxidation reaction under the same conditions as those of the initial stage.
In the production process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58-176902(1983), since Fe3+ is used as a starting material, the reaction mechanism is not oxidation but hydrolysis, and further the hydrothermal treatment (autclaving treatment) as a second-reaction is conducted at a temperature as high as more than 100xc2x0 C.
In the production process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-140222(1994), no Co is added, thereby failing to obtain magnetic metal particles showing a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 59-23922(1984), there is no description that Al, Co, etc., which are effective for sintering prevention, exist in the goethite particles in the form of a solid solution, nor description that the linear velocity of the oxygen-containing gas is increased in the course of the oxidation reaction.
The production process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 1-212232(1989), aims at conducting an industrially advantageous process in a short time. In order to attain the aim, after not less than 30 mol % of whole Fe is initially oxidized, the oxidation rate is increased in order to oxidize the remainder of Fe. However, since the oxidation rate is less than two times the initial rate, it is still insufficient to attain the aim. In addition, in the specification thereof, there is no description that Co and Al which are effective for sintering prevention and for imparting good magnetic properties to resultant magnetic metal particles, are contained in goethite particles.
Further, it is hardly said that the magnetic metal particles produced from the goethite particles as starting particles obtained according to the process described in the above Japanese KOKAIs, are fine particles which show a good particle size distribution, contain no dendritic particles, have a high coercive force, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (SFDr), a large saturation magnetization, an excellent oxidation stability and a good dispersibility in a binder resin, and are excellent in sheet squareness (Br/Bm) due to the good dispersibility.
On the other hand, in order to obtain magnetic recording media having a higher coercive force, an excellent coercive force distribution (SFD) and an excellent weather resistance (xcex94Bm), it has been strongly required that the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component have not only a higher coercive force and a larger saturation magnetization, but also a particle size distribution as narrow as possible, an excellent dispersibility in vehicle and an excellent oxidation stability (xcex94"sgr"s).
However, in any of these conventional processes, it is difficult to obtain magnetic metal particles which can fulfill the above requirements of various properties.
As described above, the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component can be produced by using spindle-shaped goethite produced by conducting the oxidation reaction by passing an oxygen-containing gas through an aqueous solution containing an Fe-containing precipitate obtained by reacting an aqueous ferrous salt solution with an aqueous alkali solution, spindle-shaped hematite particles obtained by heat-dehydrating the thus obtained goethite particles, or particles obtained by incorporating different kind of metals other than iron into the spindle-shaped hematite particles, as starting particles; and heat-reducing the starting particles in a reducing gas atmosphere.
Since the conditions used in the heat-reduction step such as atmosphere, temperature, etc., are extremely severe, the sintering tends to be caused within or between the spindle-shaped hematite particles. Especially, in order to obtain a large saturation magnetization which is one advantage of the magnetic metal particles, it is required to control the heat-reducing temperature to as high a level as possible, so as to proceed the reduction reaction to a sufficient extent. However, when the heat-reducing temperature is increased, there is a tendency that the spindle-shaped hematite particles undergo destruction of particle shape.
Alternatively, in order to obtain a high coercive force, it is required that the magnetic metal particles are smaller in particle size and, therefore, the spindle-shaped hematite particles used as starting particles thereof are also required to have a fine particle size. However, in the case of fine particles having a particle size of not more than 0.15 xcexcm, the destruction of particle shape in the heat-reduction step tends to be caused more remarkably. The magnetic metal particles in which the particle shape is destroyed, cannot show a high coercive force due to poor anisotropy in particle shape, so that the particle size distribution thereof is deteriorated. In the case where such fine particles are used for the production of magnetic recording media, the dispersibility of these particles in vehicle is deteriorated due to the increase in attraction force between the particles or the increase in magnetic cohesive force when kneaded and dispersed in the vehicle, resulting in deterioration in squareness (Br/Bm) as a magnetic coating film and, therefore, failing to obtain magnetic recording media having an excellent SFD.
In consequence, it is strongly demanded to provide spindle-shaped hematite particles which can be prevented as highly as possible from being destroyed in particle shape when subjected to the heat-reduction step.
Further, when such spindle-shaped fine magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, especially those having a major axial diameter of not more than 0.15 xcexcm, are taken out and placed in air after the heat-reduction step, the oxidation reaction of these particles proceeds drastically by oxygen in air, resulting in considerable deterioration in magnetic properties thereof, especially in saturation magnetization thereof. As a result, the aimed magnetic metal particles having a large saturation magnetization cannot be obtained, and further, when these particles are used to form a magnetic coating film, the weather resistance (xcex94Bm) of the coating film is deteriorated. Therefore, it is also strongly demanded to provide magnetic metal particles showing not only a large saturation magnetization even immediately after the heat-reduction step, but also an excellent oxidation stability.
Hitherto, in order to improve the oxidation stability of magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, there is widely known a method of incorporating Co as a different element other than Fe in an amount as large as more than 20 atm % (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 3-174704(1991), 3-293703(1991), 5-101917(1993), 6-176912(1994), 9-22522(1997), 9-22523(1997), etc.). Further, as the method of reducing a particle size of magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component which show a high coercive force, there is known a method of producing fine magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-135436(1982)).
Although starting particles presently demanded are spindle-shaped Co-containing hematite particles which can be prevented as highly as possible from being destroyed in particle shape in the heat-reduction step, there cannot be still obtained such starting particles which can fulfill the above properties.
Namely, in the method of reducing a particle size of fine magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component as described above, since fine spindle-shaped hematite particles are used as starting particles, the sintering tends to be caused therewithin and/or therebetween upon the heat-reduction, resulting in destruction of the particle shape of the spindle-shaped hematite particles. For this reason, it is difficult to obtain magnetic metal particles having the aimed high coercive force. The coercive force of the magnetic metal particles obtained by the above method is 2,000 Oe at most. Further, the destruction of particle shape upon the heat-reduction, results in poor dispersibility in vehicle and deterioration in SFD as a magnetic coating film.
In the case where Co is added in a large amount, there can be obtained magnetic metal particles which are improved in oxidation stability. However, upon the heat-treatment, excessive growth of particles tends to occur, thereby inducing the destruction of particle shape. As a result, since the obtained magnetic metal particles are deteriorated in anisotropy of particle shape, it is not possible to obtain a high coercive force. Further, since the magnetic metal particles are deteriorated in particle size distribution and dispersibility in vehicle, the SFD of a magnetic coating film is about 0.40 at most.
As a result of the present inventorsi earnest studies for solving the above problems, it has been found that in a process of producing spindle shaped goethite particles which process comprises reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution comprising an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution, with an aqueous ferrous salt solution to obtain a water suspension containing an Fe2+-containing precipitate; aging the water suspension containing the Fe2+-containing precipitate in a non-oxidative atmosphere; passing an oxygen-containing gas through the resultant water suspension to conduct the oxidation reaction, thereby producing spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles; and passing an oxygen-containing gas through a water suspension containing both the Fe2+-containing precipitate and the spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles to conduct the oxidation reaction, thereby growing a goethite layer on a surface of each spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particle,
upon the production of the spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles, by adding a Co compound in an amount of 8 to 45 atm % (calculated as Co) based on whole Fe, to the water suspension containing the Fe2+-containing precipitate during the aging-treatment before initiation of the oxidation reaction, and conducting the oxidation reaction to oxidize 30 to 80 mol % of whole Fe2+, and
upon the growth of the goethite layer, by adjusting a linear velocity of the oxygen-containing gas passed through the water suspension containing both the Fe2+-containing precipitate and the spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles, to not less than two times that of the oxygen-containing gas passed through the water suspension containing the Fe2+-containing precipitate upon the production of the goethite seed crystal particles, and adding an Al compound in an amount of 5 to 20 atm % (calculated as Al) based on whole Fe,
there can be obtained spindle-shaped goethite particles which contain 8 to 45 atm % of Co (calculated as Co) based on whole Fe and 5 to 20 atm % of Al (calculated as Al) based on whole Fe; which have an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.18 xcexcm; and which comprise a seed portion and a surface layer portion, wherein the weight ratio of the seed portion to the surface layer portion is 30:70 to 80:20, the Co concentration of the seed portion is less than that of the surface layer portion, and Al exists only in the surface layer portion; and further which are fine particles, have an excellent particle size distribution (standard deviation/major axial diameter) and an appropriate particle shape, and are free from inclusion of dendritic particles. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the finding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide spindle-shaped goethite particles which are fine particles and free from inclusion of dendritic particles, and have a good particle size distribution and an appropriate particle shape.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide spindle-shaped hematite particles suitable as starting particles for the production of the magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing Fe as a main component which can be prevented as highly as possible from being destroyed in particle shape upon the heat-reduction step, and show a higher coercive force, especially not less than 2,000 Oe, a large saturation magnetization, especially not less than 130 emu/g, an excellent oxidation stability, and an excellent SFD of a magnetic coating film, especially less than 0.40.
It is further object of the present invention to provide magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component which are produced from the spindle-shaped goethite particles or spindle-shaped hematite particles as starting particles, show a high coercive force, an excellent particle coercive force distribution (SFDr), a large saturation magnetization and an excellent oxidation stability, and are excellent in sheet squareness (Br/Bm) due to a good dispersibility in a binder resin.
To accomplish the aims, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided spindle-shaped goethite particles containing cobalt of 8 to 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 20 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.18 xcexcm,
each of said spindle-shaped goethite particles comprising a seed portion and a surface layer portion, the weight ratio of said seed portion to said surface layer portion being 30:70 to 80:20 and the relationship of the Co concentration of the seed portion with that of the goethite particle being 50 to 95:100 when the Co concentration of the goethite particle is 100, and the aluminum existing only in said surface layer portion.
In a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided spindle-shaped goethite particles containing cobalt of more than 20 atm % and not more than 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 15 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.17 xcexcm, an average minor axial diameter of 0.010 to 0.025 xcexcm, an aspect ratio (average major axial diameter/average minor axial diameter) of 4:1 to 8:1, and a BET specific surface area of 100 to 250 m2/g, the aluminum existing only in said surface layer portion.
In a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided spindle-shaped hematite particles containing cobalt of 8 to 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 20 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and a rare earth element of 1 to 15 atm %, calculated as rare earth element, based on whole Fe, and having an average particle size of 0.05 to 0.17 xcexcm,
each of said spindle-shaped hematite particles comprising a seed portion, an intermediate layer portion and an outer layer portion, the weight ratio of said seed portion to said intermediate layer portion being 30:70 to 80:20 and the relationship of the Co concentration of the seed portion with that of the hematite particle being 50 to 95:100 when the Co concentration of the hematite particle is 100, the aluminum existing only in said intermediate layer portion and said rare earth element existing in said outer layer portion.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided spindle-shaped hematite particles containing cobalt of more than 20 atm % and not more than 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 15 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and a rare earth element of 5 to 15 atm %, calculated as rare earth element, based on whole Fe, and having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.14 xcexcm, an aspect ratio (average major axial diameter/average minor axial diameter) of 4:1 to 8:1, a crystallite size D104 of 50 to 80 xc3x85, a saturation magnetization "sgr"s of 0.5 to 2 emu/g, the aluminum existing only in said intermediate layer portion and said rare earth element existing in said outer layer portion.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, which contain cobalt of 8 to 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 20 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and a rare earth element of 1 to 15 atm %, calculated as rare earth element, based on whole Fe, and have an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.15 xcexcm.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, which contain cobalt of more than 20 atm % and not more than 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, aluminum of 5 to 15 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe, and a rare earth element of 5 to 15 atm %, calculated as rare earth element, based on whole Fe, and have an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.14 xcexcm, an aspect ratio (average major axial diameter/average minor axial diameter) of 4:1 to 8:1, an X-ray crystallite size D110 of 12.0 to 17.0 nm, a coercive force of 2,000 to 2,500 Oe and a saturation magnetization "sgr"s of 130 to 160 emu/g.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing the spindle-shaped goethite particles, comprising:
aging a water suspension containing an Fe2+-containing precipitate produced by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution comprising an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution, with an aqueous ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidative atmosphere;
conducting an oxidation reaction by passing an oxygen-containing gas through the water suspension, thereby producing spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles; and
passing again an oxygen-containing gas through the resultant water suspension containing both said Fe2+-containing precipitate and said spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles to conduct the oxidation reaction of the water suspension, thereby growing a goethite layer on a surface of each spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particle,
upon the production of said spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles, a Co compound being added in an amount of 8 to 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe, to said water suspension containing the Fe2+-containing precipitate during the aging treatment before initiation of the oxidation reaction, thereby oxidizing 30 to 80% of whole Fe2+, and
upon the growth of said goethite layer, a linear velocity of said oxygen-containing gas passing through said water suspension containing both the Fe2+-containing precipitate and the spindle-shaped goethite seed crystal particles, being adjusted to not less than two times that of the oxygen-containing gas passing through the water suspension containing the Fe2+-containing precipitate upon the production of the goethite seed crystal particles, and an Al compound being added in an amount of 5 to 20 atm %, calculated as Al, based on whole Fe.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing spindle-shaped hematite particles, comprising:
treating said spindle-shaped goethite particles obtained in the seventh aspect with an anti-sintering agent comprising a rare earth element-containing compound; and
heat-treating the spindle-shaped goethite particles at 400 to 850xc2x0 C. in a non-reducing atmosphere.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, comprising:
treating said spindle-shaped goethite particles obtained in the seventh aspect with an anti-sintering agent comprising a rare earth element-containing compound; and
then heat-reducing said spindle-shaped goethite particles at 400 to 700xc2x0 C. in a reducing atmosphere.
In a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, comprising:
treating said spindle-shaped goethite particles obtained in the seventh aspect with an anti-sintering agent comprising a rare earth element-containing compound;
heat-treating the treated spindle-shaped goethite particles at 400 to 850xc2x0 C. in a non-reducing atmosphere; and
then heat-reducing said heat-treated particles at 400 to 700xc2x0 C. in a reducing atmosphere.
In an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, comprising:
heat-reducing said spindle-shaped hematite particles obtained in the eighth aspect at 400 to 700xc2x0 C. in a reducing gas atmosphere.
In a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing magnetic spindle-shaped metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are suitable for magnetic recording, comprising:
charging spindle-shaped goethite particles containing cobalt of 20 to 45 atm %, calculated as Co, based on whole Fe and having a major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.15 xcexcm, or spindle-shaped hematite particles obtained by heat-dehydrating said goethite particles, as starting particles, into a fixed-bed reducing apparatus to form a fixed-bed having a height of not more than 30 cm;
elevating the temperature of said starting particles to 400 to 700xc2x0 C. in an inert gas atmosphere;
replacing the inert gas atmosphere with a reducing gas atmosphere; and
reducing said spindle-shaped goethite particles or spindle-shaped hematite particles with a reducing gas fed at a linear velocity of 40 to 150 cm/s, at temperature of 400 to 700xc2x0 C.